


See, This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Gianna

by zouge_tori



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because they're cousins - Freeform, Family, Friendship, Gen, If anyone comments about shipping Bow and Hat your kneecaps are mine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same with Timmy and the other two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Sisters Gianna and Yumi Satou are on their way home from an exploration trip when they suddenly lose all of the time pieces that are their ship's fuel source.As they travel through the strange world they have been stranded on, they soon encounter kids who are similar to them and they realize that maybe this planet isn't that bad after all.=======An AU where all of the major adult characters have kids and, as Bow and Hat travel, they gather a large party of kids.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything started...

It was quiet in the Spaceship, with the only sounds that echoed throughout the ship being the beeping and whirring of the mechanisms of the ship as it floated on autopilot through space as well as the sound of the ship’s RUMBI - Rotary Unit Mobile Buffing Invention - idly cleaned the carpetting of the main area. And, in one of the side rooms of the ship, 12-year-old siblings Gianna and Yumi Satou were sleeping peacefully in their bunk beds.

Until a loud alarm started blaring from somewhere in the room. Gianna, who was on the top bunk, shot up and yelped loudly as she hit her head on the ceiling, groaning loudly as she flopped back down, gripping her head. Meanwhile, Yumi, who was on the bottom bunk, groaned softly as she grabbed her pillow and attempted to try to muffle the sound. However, after a bit, Yumi realized that they needed to turn it off so they stumbled out of bed, yawning and stretching as they did so.

“Come on, Gianna. You know that Uncle Thor programmed that the alarm won’t stop until it detects both of us are out of bed.” Yumi said with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Do I have to?” Gianna whined with her head buried under a pillow as she elongated the “to” for far too long.

“Yeah, unless you want the alarm to continue until Mom and  _ Oya  _ call.” Yumi said with an exasperated sigh.

“Fine! I’m getting up!” Gianna said, sounding done as she clambered out of bed.

Climbing down the ladder, she went over to where Yumi was standing and glared down at the ceiling at where she knew the sensor was located. And, with that, the alarm shut off, leaving the peaceful silence that had occupied the room before it had disrupted it.

“Should we just...get ready and get some breakfast, since Mom and  _ Oya  _ are going to call soon anyway?” Yumi said with a tired smile.

Gianna tilted her head to the side as she considered her options before she sighed as she nodded in agreement. So started the start of their usual morning routine: changing from their pajamas into their normal attire, helping each other do their hair, and finally heading toward the kitchen to get some breakfast.

By the time that the phone began to ring, the two were sitting in the pilot seats nibbling on cookies and drinking the hot cocoa that they had prepared for themselves. Gianna reached across the console to tap at the window, which the two used as a screen for video calls. The image of their mother, Flora, and parent, Asuka, as well as their uncles Tim and Thor flickered onto the screen.

“Good morning, you two! Sleep well?” Asuka asked, a slight teasing lilt to xis voice as xe sipped from their own mug, which the two honestly couldn’t tell if it was coffee, tea, or something much stronger than those.

“We did but we keep forgetting about how Uncle Thor’s alarm is so it was very jarring.” Yumi explained with a giggle.

“Well, then it’s actually doing it’s job! I tried to make the same alarm for me and Tim but he slept through it every time or cheated it by moving something to the sensor so that it would register the weight and turn off.” Thor said, jabbing at his husband in the arm.

“Oh come on, let me live! It’s so rare that I get to sleep in!” Tim said with a whine, looking pitifully at his husband.

“Shush your cute mouth.” Thor said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Gay.” Gianna said with a snicker.

“Get a room, you two.” Flora said teasingly.

“Anyway, how long do you two think it’ll take until you get home?” Asuka interupted, a concerned tone to their voice.

“Well,” Yumi leaned forward and tapped the glass so that there was a window beside the calling window that had their current location as well as their destination, which was their home planet, Kronium, “According to the GPS, we’ll get home in a few hours. Or, hours for us. Not sure about on the planet. I’ve always been bad with time conversion.” Yumi said, starting off sounding very confident but ending in a sheepish giggle.

“Alright, that’s good. And how was your little excursion? Did it give you an idea of how it’s going to be like when you get your vocations next year?” Asuka relaxed visibly as xe gave a caring smile to the two kids.

“Yep! I’m so excited! I hope I get an explorer occupation because just exploring the entire galaxy would be so much fun!” Gianna said excitedly, spinning in her chair as she fantasied about how she was going to be so cool.

“I hope I get a diplomat role. Tensions have been pretty high with Urania and I want to help solve those.” Yumi said quietly, their hands lacing together and gripping tightly.

“You’ll never know what’ll happen. Me and Tim never expected to be top members of the Time Company yet here we are.” Asuka said with a shrug as xe sent xer brother a crooked smile.

“Alright, so I think that’s everything. We’ll see you two when you get home! Just be careful, alright, you two?” Flora said, sounding mostly cheerful but with a strange tone of worry to her voice.

“Of course, Mom! Everything’s going to be fine!” Gianna said, waving her hand in the air as she put down her mug.

_ Click. _

The two children froze and Gianna slowly lifted her mug to reveal that the eject button had been pushed. They then looked at each other and then panicked as the intercom said, “Ejecting sequence activated.”   
  
Yumi ran over to where RUMBI was but before she could do whatever she was planning on doing, the glass window that lead outside swung open and both her and the RUMBI were sucked out with RUMBI hitting Yumi’s head as they flew out and plummeted toward the planet. As that happened, Gianna ran over and tried to keep the Time Piece vault sealed close. However, it proved useless as the door swung open and hit her in the head, causing her to pass out and also get sucked out alongside the Time Pieces.

Soon, Time Pieces started raining down from the sky like shooting stars and causing chaos as they crashed onto the planet.

And with that, the two’s adventure had begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!
> 
> As you might have noticed, this story has been revamped!
> 
> A lot!
> 
> So what's going on is that I'm remake this entire story!
> 
> From scratch!
> 
> Like a dumbass!
> 
> But hopefully this'll help me produce more chapters and help with story flow a lot better!
> 
> Anyway, see you in Chapter 1~!


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down in Mafi.a Town, three girls end up discovering the sisters, with mixed results

On the southern beaches of Mafia Town, 13-year-old Algernon “Ally” Gladwyn was having a plain old boring day.

Or, well, for her it was boring. 

It was already the middle of the day and nothing major had happened. As fun as it was messing with the Mafia and saving some civilians from their bullying (though she was still so confused why they weren’t grateful to her), that was the stuff that she had done yesterday.

And the day before.

And the day before that.

Honestly, the more she thought about it, the last time that she had had a good amount of fun was back when she, Pauline, and Felicity were all hanging out before Pauline backstabbed her and Felicity became the laid back stoner that she is now.

But Ally shook her head as she reminded herself that she couldn’t associate with either of them, as Pauline had made it clear that the Mafia was more important to her than her friendship with Ally and Felicity still was friends with Pauline so that automatically made her an enemy.

_ But if both of them are your enemies, _ a part of her whispered,  _ then who will be your friend when you’re all alone?  _

Ally ignored that part of her as she trudged toward the cave that she called her home. 

However, she was halfway there when she heard a whooshing sound followed by a crash. Curiously and almost excitedly, she followed the sound to...a girl? Ally blinked and rubbed her eyes in disbelief at what she was seeing.

A girl!

A very...very...attractive girl…

Ally was snapped out of her stupor by the sound of the girl groaning in her sleep. Glancing around, she decided that she wouldn’t risk losing another person to the rule of the Mafia so, with a determined huff, crouched down and put the girl’s arm around her shoulder as she slowly dragged her toward her hideaway. 

\-----------

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, 14-year-old Felicity Cook and 16-year-old Pauline Capone were walking down the peaceful road.

Well. 

Pauline was walking. Felicity was floating a few feet off the ground in a relaxed, reclined position as she easily kept up with her best friend.

“Did you talk to your dad about backing off how restrictive the trade is in Mafia Town?” Felicity asked, taking another bite of the brownie that she was holding in her hand.

“Didn’t get the chance to. He was too busy doing whatever he does normally.” Pauline admitted with a sigh, cracking her neck as she did so.

“Bummer. That means that Mom’s going to have to head to Nyakuza Metro to get cooking supplies again.” the cat-like girl said with a disappointed sigh.

“Can’t you just make the objects appear with your magic?” the teal-haired girl asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I could, but Mom doesn’t accept it like that. Feels like it’s cheating or something like that.” Felicity replied, giving her a look that told Pauline everything.

However, before either of them could continue the conversation, there was a crash nearby followed by a long string of beeps. The two girls glanced at each other before they headed off toward the sound. When they got there, Pauline and Felicity realized that there was a girl who kind of looked like Felicity lying unconscious in a crushed stack of wooden boxes as well as...what looked like a Roomba beeping in what Pauline could best describe as a “concerned” manner.

“...What...should we do?” Pauline asked, glancing over at Felicity.

It took her a few seconds to realize that Felicity was no longer floating next to Pauline and was instead floating in front of the collapsed girl, humming thoughtfully. Without saying a word, Felicity hovered low enough so that she could scoop the smaller girl up in her arms and did so, being careful to cradle her gently. She then floated back to Pauline and started heading toward her house, with Pauline following close behind.

“So we’re keeping the stray kid?” Pauline joked as she smiled smugly at her friend.

“Not keeping. Just...sheltering until we find out what’s going on with her.” Felicity clarified with a small indignant huff.

Pauline was about to reply when she felt something bump harshly against the back of her foot with a loud beep. Stopping, she turned around to see the small Roomba bumping against her feet, a small angry face on the screen at the front of it.

“What do you want?” Pauline asked with an annoyed look.

“.--. ..- - / -- -..- .-.-.- / -.-- ..- -- .. / -.. --- .-- -. / .-. .. --. .... - / -. --- .-- -.-.-- / .. / -. . . -.. / - --- / .... . .-.. .--. / .... . .-. / --. . - / .-. . ..- -. .. - . -.. / .-- .. - .... / -- ... .-.-.- / --. .. .- -. -. .- -.-.--” The Roomba beeped at her.

She stared at it in confusion, mostly because she had actually understood what it was trying to say. With an annoyed sigh, Pauline bent down and picked up the Roomba before turning it toward Felicity.

“We’re literally just taking her to our house because we don’t want her to get mixed up in something bad.” she explained, tapping the top of the Roomba.

It seemed to understand as it stopped beeping and softly hummed as it settled down. Pauline sighed as she carried the Roomba under her arm. Upon Pauline noticing the look that Felicity was giving her, she just shrugged.

“Don’t ask.”


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gianna and Yumi meet their saviours, though Yumi also meets a familiar face...

Gianna woke up with a pounding headache as she opened her eyes to see...unfamiliar face staring down at her. A very...pretty person with golden hair that looked almost like a halo with how it was brightened by the sunlight behind them.

“Am I dead?” were the first words out of Gianna’s mouth.

That seemed to break the moment, as the person snorted as they leaned back, causing the sunlight to hit her eyes and make her sit up and scoot into the little amount of shadows that was in the area. Now able to see the person better, Gianna was able to see it was a girl her age with wild golden hair, curly golden mustache, gold eyes, and wearing a red outfit that almost looked like a superhero comic. And...the opinion of her from before still hadn’t changed. She was a super cute person who she honestly hoped wasn’t taken.

“Hello? Gaia to kid? Are you doing okay?” the girl’s voice suddenly snapped her out of her reverie as her translator registered that her cute voice had what was called a “British” accent.

“Oh, sorry! I was distracted by how cute you are.” Gianna said, starting out apologetic but adding a more flirtatious tone to her voice.

The girl seemed genuinely taken aback by this as she started coughing as her face turned as red as her cloak, which made Gianna giggle a little. After a bit, the girl cleared her throat and held out her hand for Gianna to shake.

“I’m Ally, though some people call me Mustache Girl!” she said proudly, putting her free hand on her chest.

Gianna internally debated what she should do before she gave a smug smile as she took Ally’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of her glove, smirking wider as she saw her bluster and turn red again.

“Gianna Satou, at your service.” she said, winking flirtatiously.

“Laying it on thick, aren’t you?” Ally asked, her voice cracking a little.

“Of course. Now,” Gianna got up and brushed off her pants before holding her hand out to Ally, “why don’t you show me all the sites of this town, cutie?” she said, winking to add extra effect to what she was saying.

Ally seemed to debate something before she smiled and took her hand, standing up as well.

“Of course.”

Neither of them let go of the other one’s hand.

\-----------

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Mafia HQ, Yumi was waking up to a heated conversation that made her jolt out of bed, clutching the bedsheets tightly in her hands. Her one hand briefly flew to her temple as she slid out of bed, her head pounding with confusion and a massive headache. However, both hands gripped tightly to the doorframe when she saw, through the crack in the door, someone who she thought she would never get to meet: her Uncle Tim’s ex-boyfriend, Alphonse, who had fled Kronia and never resurfaced. But, there he was, talking with a young girl that seemed a little older than her.

And god, he looked  _ tired _ . From his dark blue eyes with hourglass shaped pupils to his sickly grayish blue skin that had cyan blue spread across it in patches of spiderweb cracks like a sheet of glass, he honestly just looked awful. A deep part of her felt the familiar thrum of a corrupted Time Piece that resonated from Alphonse, which, given all signs, pointed to the idea that he was, at least to some extent, under a Time Piece’s influence.

“-is completely harmless, Father. When Felicity and I discovered her, she was unconscious and, on top of that, she’s much younger than either of us.” the girl’s voice interrupted Yumi’s thoughts, bringing her to focus on the conversation.

“Then why did you even bring her home? She will not be of any use to us if she is unconcious.” Alphonse snorted, his eyes narrowed at his daughter (?) questioningly.

“Because I’m not sure what she is capable of. So, I brought her here to test that.” the girl replied, her voice calm and steady.

Not wanting to disturb this argument, Yumi went to close the door but she wasn’t expecting it to creak, making her freeze as the two turned toward her. The girl seemed to relax a little as she smiled, gesturing to Yumi to come into the room.

“Oh, perfect timing! Why don’t you come and introduce yourself?” she asked, sounding pretty friendly in comparison to how she sounded not too long ago.

Yumi carefully opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the room, sitting down in the chair that the girl was patting with her hand as she tried to ignore how the Time Piece energy started to overwhelm her senses to the point where she felt like she was being smothered.

As she turned to look at Alphonse, she noticed that his expression had changed from irritated to being almost shocked, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Part of her even thought that the Time Piece’s aura had somehow lessened. However, upon noticing that she was watching him closely, he seemed to straighten himself out as his shoulders squared and he cleared his throat as the Time Piece’s aura came back, though it wasn’t as heavy as when she had first entered the room.

“So,” he began, “who are you, little girl?” he asked, a strange sense of tension in his words.

“Y-Yumi Satou, sir.” she said, fiddling with her skirt as she started to chew on her bottom lip.

She didn’t see what his expression was after she said that, as she got her fidget cube out to help herself try to calm down. However, when she glanced up, Yumi caught an almost nostalgic look in his eye as he seemed to regard her in a different light, the Time Piece aura getting even less stifling.

“By any chance, are your parents Flora and Asuka Satou?” Alphonse asked, a soft and almost tender tone to his voice.

Yumi blinked in surprise, although in a few seconds, she realized it wasn’t that much of a surprise, as he had been dating her uncle.

“Yeah, that’s them.” she said when she finally found her voice again.

“How’s Tim doing?” Alphonse immediately blurted out, though he seemed to briefly recoil.

“Uncle Tim’s doing good. He’s a little stressed but Aibō, Uncle Thor, and Timmy all help out a lot with that.” she said, smiling a little as she thought about how Aibō would “gently” force Tim to take a break by turning off the electronics at his desk and drag him away into Thor’s arms.

The look in Alphonse’s eyes went from nostalgic to almost bittersweet as he tried to return the smile.

“I’m guessing Thor is his husband.” he said quietly, as if this was something he should have expected.

Yumi nodded slowly which made him sigh as he got up from the table, glancing over at the girl.

“She can stay. Just make sure she doesn’t interfere.” Alphonse said as he walked away, leaving the room through a doorway that Yumi didn’t notice before.

The girl gave a confused look as she turned toward Yumi, obviously lost about everything that was just said.

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“I don’t think that’s my place to say.” Yumi said slowly, glancing at the door that Alphonse had disappeared through.

“...Fair enough. Anyway, I’m Pauline Capone. I’m pretty much going to be your ‘guard’ for as long as you’ll be staying here, though I’m not sure how long that will be.” Pauline said with quotation marks and a shrug.

“I’m not sure either.” she said half-heartedly.

Pauline continued talking but Yumi couldn’t really pay attention as she prayed to Kronia that whatever Alphonse was planning, that it wasn’t involving the Time Piece that she had clearly detected on his person that was corrupting him.

\-----------

Yumi wasn’t the only one who was concerned about Alphonse, as, on the Kronia planet in the Time Headquarters, the CEO, Tim, was sitting at his desk, scribbling down illegible notes to himself as he made notes of who to talk to. However, he paused when he noticed that one of the names was one that hadn’t shown up in his files in nearly a decade: Alphonse Capone.

He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again to make sure that he wasn’t misreading it. And, sure enough, it was the same name. He felt a choking feeling in his throat as he thought about how suddenly and abruptly he had left, without even saying goodbye.

Sighing, he pushed back and went to one of his desk drawers, where he had stored a photo album. He flipped to a bookmarked page, which was labelled “Love”. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at all the pictures that recorded his and Thor’s relationship landmarks, including their first date, engagement, marriage, and even Timmy’s birth. However, the smile faded as his sights landed on a small cluster of photos which gave a similar timeline, but one that he knew didn’t end nicely.

Picking up the photo that showed him and Alphonse happily holding up their linked hands that had matching engagement bands, Tim felt every fiber of his being pray that when he saw Alphonse again, it wouldn’t be the future that he had seen all those years ago.

But part of him knew that the sand in the hourglass was falling faster and time was running out for Alphonse returning to him in one piece.

\-----------

Deep in Mafia HQ, in his throne room, Alphonse sat on his throne, completely alone as he turned a silver band back and forth between his pointer finger and his thumb, a sense of melancholy and sadness washing through him.

It was already bad enough that he had nightmares about Tim never accepting him, even if he did get the guts to go back, but now that Tim’s niece was here in Mafia Town and had confirmed that he did move on to have a husband who would support him and his child, he had more reason to believe that to be true.

Alphonse felt regret pouring into him as he wished he had stayed with Tim and helped raise their child instead of running away because he didn’t like what the future held.

**_But that’s what I’m here for._ ** The Time Piece purred to him, making him shudder as he felt the ghosting feeling of something touching his shoulders with large, clawed hands.  **_To get rid of that tiny little mistake so that you can be with him._ **

A shiver went down his spine as he felt the ghostly presence turn his head to the side, making him look at an apparition that looked like Tim, but not quite, as they were a dark teal color, just like the Time Piece that he had in his possession. Alphonse tore his gaze away from the apparition, his grip tightening on the ring in his hand, feeling grounded by the cold metal digging into his hand.

“Just that mistake.” he muttered to himself.

Alphonse quickly stowed away the ring with his heart-shaped locket that he also kept secure in his jacket. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he prayed that he wasn’t making a mistake.

For not only his own good, but for everyone else’s.


End file.
